Cameras of all types are becoming more and more affordable to consumers as technologies for manufacturing cameras have become more efficient and cost effective. Consequently, many consumers are purchasing and using cameras to take photographic pictures, video recordings, and even digitized pictures. Many amateur photographers or videographers make mistakes when taking pictures or making video recordings which can only be avoided by taking photography or videography courses. One such area of common mistake is in the area of picture composition.
Because people have an affinity for symmetry, amateur photographers or videographers tend to align a subject in the center of a picture or video recording at all times, creating bland or sometimes disastrous picture composition. These amateurish mistakes are further reinforced by cameras currently in use. As shown in FIG. 1, viewfinders of most cameras only have a circle or a cross-hair in the center of a viewfinder with maybe brackets on the outer edges to delimit the size of pictures or screens on which the picture would be transferred. Almost instinctively, users align the subject of the picture to the circle or cross-hair in the center of the viewfinder. Even those users who are taking or have taken picture composition courses sometimes do not understand the concept of horizons, diagonals, and strong points, for example, or forget the lessons learned from lack of frequently practice. What is needed is a user-friendly guidance system that would aid a camera user in taking pictures with quality picture compositions.